


Seikatsu

by loohrana



Series: Não é um mar de rosas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loohrana/pseuds/loohrana
Summary: Por que tudo o que ela queria era a chance de viver verdadeiramente...





	1. Aquele que ama a si mesmo...

**Author's Note:**

> Se houver alguém interessado em traduzir minha fic para outro idioma, por favor, entre em contato comigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o nome da fic, é Seikatsu, que de acordo com o google tradutor, quer dizer vida, em alguns lugares diziam que o nome do gaara queria dizer 'eu amo a morte' e houve quem dissesse que era, 'aquele que ama a si mesmo', na dúvida deixei esse mesmo, boa leitura, espero que apreciem

Cap. Aquele que ama a si mesmo...

_"Sempre é preciso saber quando uma etapa chega ao final. Se insistirmos em permanecer nela mais do que o tempo necessário, perdemos a alegria e o sentido das outras etapas que precisamos viver"_

_Sonia Hurtado_

Ela mal passava de um vulto enquanto saltava sem pausa de galho em galho entre as robustas árvores que a cercavam. Seis horas já haviam se passado desde que entrara na floresta e todo um dia desde que começara a fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

Seus músculos protestavam após tanto tempo em execução, exigindo o descanso que ela lhes negava, e o sono do qual se privara começava a tomar um pedágio em sua velocidade.

Ela estava cansada, tão, tão cansada, que sabia, bastaria encostar-se a algum lugar e adormeceria em um instante, todavia, estava determinada a seguir por tanto tempo quanto possível antes de parar.

Sua mente fervilhava, a torturando com lembranças de todas as outras vezes que fizera aquele mesmo percurso antes, naquelas ocasiões havia sempre uma tristeza persistente por estar sendo obrigada a se separar do namorado, dessa vez, contudo, fazia aquele percurso decepcionada e conformada...

Gaara reduzira-se a seu ex...

Não obstante, o que a incomodava mais não era o rompimento em si e sim perceber que apesar de estarem juntos a mais de seis meses, tendo começado o namoro na época que viera checar como a saúde do jovem Kazekage estava progredindo a extração do Ichibi, não sentia tanto pelo termino.

Percebia agora que o que tinham era como fogo em palha, a princípio, forte, abrasador, mas tão frágil que o mais leve sopro de ar bastava para que se extinguisse completamente.

Sentia-se decepcionada consigo mesma por não ter percebido antes a profundidade, ou seria planura, de seus próprios sentimentos, caso tivesse sido mais atenta teria impedido todo esse drama e mantido sua dignidade, e reputação, intacta.

Se tivesse percebido antes, não teria se encontrado após meses de dedicação, emersa em uma rede de mentiras.

**Flash back on:**

_Ela estava especialmente feliz naquele dia por que havia acabado de enviar uma ave em segredo para Konoha com seu pedido de transferência temporária para Suna. Quando Gaara chegasse àquela noite o surpreenderia com a notícia e comemorariam que ela não teria de voltar tão logo suas férias terminassem, que poderia ficar com ele um pouco mais._

_Seu pai não ficaria satisfeito, ou Ibiki, por uma questão de fato, mas eles acabariam entendendo, afinal, era sua felicidade na linha e enquanto não comprometesse as relações diplomáticas entre suas vilas, não havia problema ficar por algum tempo mais, não era como se sua presença fosse indispensável._

_À medida que avançava ainda mais profundamente na área de cuidados intensivos, o cheiro de éter ficava cada vez mais forte, beirando o insuportável e a um triz de lhe provocar uma enxaqueca._

_Gaara havia arranjado para que fizesse alguns plantões no hospital e na central de inteligência da vila para que não ficasse entediada fora de sua mente por não ter nada para fazer enquanto ele estava preso no escritório, e apesar de ter sido bastante atencioso da parte dele, às vezes, quando sua resistência estava sendo posta a prova, como agora, ela desejava que ele não tivesse se incomodado. Férias nas quais não precisava fazer absolutamente nada teriam sido uma boa mudança depois de tantas missões exigentes, reuniões do clã, turnos no hospital e lidar com Ibiki em uma base frequente na T &I._

_Mas nem tudo o que se quer se consegui, ela aprendera bastante cerdo, e algumas semanas de inatividade pareciam estar incluídas nesta lista._

_Ino suspira, cansada, tantos turnos a estavam acabando, mas não queria fazer pouco caso dos esforços do ruivo, sendo assim, só podia desejar que as horas passassem rápido para que pudesse retornar a mansão Sabaku, tomar um banho e se refugiar nos braços de certo Kazekage..._

_De algum lugar mais a frente no corredor ouviu sussurros, tão baixos que eram quase inaudíveis, e instintivamente seu passo diminuiu e se tornou silencioso._

_Algo que ouvira chamara sua atenção, ela estava certa disso, mas fora tão baixo que não conseguira registrar o que era até que voltou a se repetir quando se deteve junto à parede, pouco antes do ponto onde o corredor se ramificava para a direita, a direção exata da qual se originava a conversa._

_Seu nome, alguém falara seu nome..._

_Virando suas costas para a parede e fingindo analisar as pastas que trazia nos braços, concentrou chackra em seus ouvidos para afiar sua audição e esperou, afinal, conhecimento era poder e como uma ninja, principalmente uma com foco em coleta de informações, ela não podia deixar passar uma chance como aquela, principalmente quando era o tema da conversa._

_As informações que recolheria poderiam vir a ser uteis depois, nunca se sabe..._

__Ei-chan, essas são notícias maravilhosas, já estava mesmo na hora do Kazekage-sama se casar, principalmente depois do sequestro. Quando vai ser o casamento, você sabe?_

_A loira sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e se encher de ternura, Gaara a ia pedir em casamento? Tudo bem que só tinham quinze anos, mas não faria mal anunciarem um noivado..._

__não será qualquer momento em breve, mas a festa de noivado vai ser em alguns meses, só não entendo por que ele ainda mantém **ela** ao redor se vai se casar com Matsuri-san._

_Matsuri..._

_Gaara ia se casar com Matsuri? E ela? Foi como se alguém houvesse despejado um balde de água fria sobre Ino. Um gosto desagradável e já bastante familiar se instalou em sua boca, uma repugnante mistura de decepção, raiva e desilusão._

__ele precisa, parece que os conselheiros decidiram que era para o melhor interesse da vila mantê-la por mais algum tempo para ajudar no Hospital e na Central de Inteligência, parece que ela é bastante competente em ambas as áreas e está promovendo melhorias significativas._

_Ouviu-as rirem de algo que não tinha ouvido e começarem a se aproximar, mais alguns passos e a veriam..._

_Ino não podia se levar a se importar..._

_Quando a viram ali, tranquilamente analisando uma das pastas que levava, elas estancaram..._

_Teriam sido ouvidas? Perguntaram-se com pavor frio se instalando em seus ossos, os corações aos saltos nos peitos. Estariam em tantos problemas caso a resposta fosse afirmativa. Elas si quer deviam saber daquilo, mas acidentalmente Ei havia ouvido Baki e um dos conselheiros conversando e apenas tinha de compartilhar com sua melhor amiga as novidades..._

__Yamanaka-san..._

_Balbuciaram em uníssono enquanto estudavam com atenção à loira, digitalizando tanto sua expressão quando linguagem corporal a procura de alguma dica, elas não eram ninjas, mas conviviam o suficiente com o tipo para pegar pequenas coisas, entretanto, daquela vez, não tiveram sorte, por que não havia nada para ser encontrado._

_O rosto da Yamanaka estava limpo de toda e qualquer expressão, seus claros olhos azul-gelo solenes, seus músculos relaxados._

_Talvez, no final das contas, ela não as houvesse ouvido mesmo, afinal, ninguém conseguiria ficar assim, tão tranquila, ao acabar de descobrir que seria chutada, certo? Principalmente alguém como a Yamanaka, espalhafatosa e afobada como era._

_Infelizmente para as enfermeiras, elas não conheciam realmente a loira, por que se conhecessem, teriam identificado imediatamente que aquela era a fachada que ela usava normalmente durante interrogatórios, quando tentava mostrar-se como uma ameaça menor para passar uma falsa sensação de segurança antes de atacar._

_Era a mesma fachada que ela aperfeiçoara para as reuniões do clã, para quando algum dos anciões decidisse desafiar sua posição como herdeira legítima por ser mulher..._

__Ei-san, Kani-san, irei me ausentar do hospital, por favor, avisem aos outros que Tenra-san estará encarregada em minha ausência..._

_A voz dela de algum modo soava diferente, demasiado tranquila, apenas muito leve e baixa para quem sempre parecia estar falando aos gritos._

__hai, Yamanaka-san_

_E então ela estava lhes voltando às costas, andando silenciosamente na direção contrária a que elas vieram. Seus passos pareciam medidos e não fazendo um único som à medida que ela se afastava, e se não conhecessem melhor elas pensariam que estavam assistindo uma aparição em vez de uma pessoa real._

_Algo no silêncio que caíra após a curta troca de palavras entre as três não parecia natural, como se algo estivesse fora, mas por tudo o que era sagrado, Ei e Kani não conseguiam pôr o dedo sobre o que era._

_Já nas ruas da vila, pela primeira vez, Ino notou o tipo de olhares que recebia dos moradores e se perguntou como lhe escapara antes. Como pudera ela estar tão cega?_

_Deveria ter visto muito antes que era desprezada, vista como algo inferior a uma vagabunda barata._

_A cada passo que dava sua resolução se solidificava um pouco mais, sua raiva ardendo em fogo brando, logo sob a superfície, apenas à espera do momento ideal para vir à tona._

_Como ousava Gaara a fazer algo assim com ela? A usar e no processo arruinar sua reputação? Ele não via o mal que estava causando ou apenas não a achava digna de preocupação?_

_Seu clã podia não fazer parte de um dos quatro clãs nobres de Konoha, mas ainda era um dos clãs mais respeitado da vila e ele a desmoralizara, sua herdeira. Ele não pensava na repercussão que seus atos teriam politicamente caso viessem à tona?_

_Em questão de minutos chegara ao seu destino, o prédio que orgulhosamente se erguia no centro da vila, a torre do Kazekage..._

_Entrou, subiu as escadas que pareciam infinitas, e ignorando completamente a secretária que tentava detê-la, entrou no escritório de Gaara sem anunciar-se, muito menos bater na porta, o que se provou ser o curso de ação mais rentável, pois seu aparecimento surpresa a permitira ver com seus próprios olhos a confirmação de que o que as enfermeiras haviam falado era a mais pura verdade..._

_Se ela decidisse dar um chilique ali mesmo, agir como uma desequilibrada, os agredir, estaria em seus direitos._

_Ela fora usada, enganada e sua reputação arrastada na sujeira, contudo, Ino gostava de pensar que estava acima de tal comportamento mesquinho e baixo._

_A secretária havia escapado discretamente tão logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo no escritório, e lembrando, corretamente, quem ela era suposto ser..._

_Seus olhos os seguiam, não perdendo nenhum de seus movimentos, como o modo desavergonhado que Matsuri se agarrava nos ombros de Gaara e se esfregava nele como uma gata no cio ou como o ruivo mordiscava seu pescoço e a segurava pela cintura a fim de erguê-la e a sentar sobre a mesa._

_Os papéis que anteriormente deveriam ocupar a superfície encerada estavam espalhados pelo chão, sem dúvida afastados antes de sua chegada, assim como algumas canetas, pinceis e carimbos._

_Eles estavam muito ansiosos um pelo outro para esperar tempo o suficiente para procurar um lugar mais confortável, como o sofá apenas ao lado da porta, não é?_

_Ino quase riu ao lembrar como Gaara sempre parecia agir tão terrivelmente adequado quando estavam na cama, como ele insistia em dobrar as roupas que tirava antes do ato, ou como inseguro parecia sobre onde e como tocá-la, a timidez que ele nunca parecia capaz de abandonar por completo._

_Parecia que ele não tinha tais inibições com Matsuri..._

_Pálidos olhos verde água caíram sobre o lugar na porta onde ela estava..._

__Ino..._

_Matsuri congelou, sua cabeça chicoteando para olhar em sua direção, como Gaara estava fazendo._

__sinto interromper Kazekage-sama, vim apenas comunicar que estou partindo para Konoha..._

_Não jugou necessário adicionar nada mais, então girou em seus calcanhares, dando-lhes as costas, e seguiu, determinada a levar adiante sua declaração. Ela não tinha nada a segurando mais ali._

_O casal de amantes que deixou para trás não moveram-se de seu lugar, ainda tentando processar o que acontecera e se o ruivo tinha uma pitada de remorso escondido nas profundezas de seus olhos, ninguém o conhecia o suficiente para notá-lo, exceto a loira que acabara de sair._

Flash back off:

Ainda era difícil acreditar que fizera tal burrada, mas aconteceu e de nada serviria chorar pelo leite derramado agora, esperava apenas que as notícias não chegassem a Konoha antes dela, seria absolutamente insuportável ser recepcionada por olhares cheios de pena. Pelo menos o segundo falcão mensageiro que enviara, cancelando seu pedido anterior de transferência impediria mais complicações.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acho que ainda não tenho o que dizer, talvez mais para frente, quando tiver uma ideia do que estão achando da história, qualquer dúvida, sintam-se livre para me contactar, comentem onegai


	2. Na aldeia das flores de fogo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bara – rosa  
> Ai – amor  
> Matsuri - festival  
> Waisetsu – obsceno  
> Hinohana - flor de fogo  
> Ajisai - hortência  
> Inoshishi – javali

Cap. Na aldeia das flores de fogo ...

_"As oportunidades multiplicam-se à medida que são agarradas"_

Sun Tzu

Ela não deveria estar procurando meios de atrasar seu retorno para Konoha, não agora que terminara com Gaara e não tinha mais uma desculpa para sua ausência...

E ainda assim, o simples pensamento de ver-se novamente confinada dentro dos limites dos muros da vila a fazia sentir-se a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico e começar a hiperventilar.

Queria, não, **precisava** , de um lugar onde pudesse deixar cair por terra todas as suas máscaras, esquecer as obrigações, cobranças, tudo, e ser apenas ela, Ino, e não todas as inúmeras Inos diferentes que tinha de encarnar dependendo da ocasião e o que se esperava dela.

Ela não queria ser a herdeira Yamanaka, que para os anciões jamais seria boa o suficiente por que em vez de nascer com um cromossomo X e um Y, possuía dois Xs.

Não queria ser a componente do trio InoShikaCho, cujas habilidades eram praticamente inúteis se não usadas em conjunto com as de seus colegas ou fora de uma sala de interrogatório.

Ou a mais jovem Kunoichi a já ingressar na Divisão de Inteligência, sendo escalada quase que imediatamente para a Força de Tortura e Interrogatório, onde passou a trabalhar lado a lado com Morino Ibiki.

Muito menos a rival fracassada de Haruno Sakura, que apesar de ter aprendido ninjutsus médicos não tinha o controle necessário para realiza-lo perfeitamente ou a vocação para brilhar na área.

Nem mesmo queria ser a balconista que atendia na loja de flores da família quando desocupada.

Sempre era tantas coisas e, ao mesmo tempo, não era ninguém...

O que deveria ser, as ambições que devia perseguir, as coisas em que deveria se destacar, as realizações que devia conseguir... Tudo o que era e seria já havia sido determinado antes mesmo que nascesse e por mais que se debatesse nas amarras que a restringiam, não conseguia se soltar.

Soltar-se faria seu pai decepcionado, soltar-se equivaleria a abandonar seus colegas de time, soltar-se seria dizer adeus a Central de Inteligência e Ibiki, soltar-se seria voltar às costas para o hospital...

Soltar-se provaria a sua madrasta que ela era tão inútil como sempre dissera pelas costas do pai, e que os anciões tinham razão...

Em resumo, soltar-se não era uma opção...

Mas seria pedir muito, que apenas por uma vez, durante um curto período de tempo, ela pudesse ser ela mesma, sem títulos, sem atribuições, sem deveres?

Sua exaustão era mais que apenas física, era mental, era emocional...

Ela só queria um tempo no qual pudesse recarregar suas baterias, retocar suas máscaras para a provação que teria de enfrentar em Konoha, pôr-se nos eixos...

Seu verdadeiro eu necessitava uma chance de emergir antes que sufocasse até a morte pelas outras versões de si mesma...

Mas talvez, talvez, ela estivesse querendo muito, talvez, ela devesse se conformar com o que tinha e parar de desejar o impossível, por que enquanto ela lamentava o que tinha, outros invejavam sua ‘sorte’.

Talvez, sua tão querida alforria não pudesse ser alcançada, concluiu enquanto se recordava da conversa que tivera com Temari no mesmo dia que cedera às investidas de Gaara, na qual a loira dissera quão satisfeita ficaria se o irmão acabasse com alguém tão boa como ela.

Estava apenas tão acostumada a fazer o que os outros queriam, que começara a fazê-lo inconscientemente...

Ino se perguntou se Temari estaria envolvida no complô. E Kankuro? O brincalhão e sarcástico titereiro com o qual passara longas horas trocando alfinetadas verbais, ele também sabia? Jugara ambos os irmãos Sabaku mais velhos honestos em sua amizade, mas também havia acreditado Gaara legítimo, quando na verdade tudo se tratava de um plano para explorá-la...

Sorriu triste e amarga, talvez seus instintos não fossem tão bons quanto se gabava de serem e sua força de vontade não tão firme quanto imaginava, afinal, alguém que se deixava manipular tão habilmente pelos ideais e vontades alheias não podia ter a coluna de qualquer outra coisa que não pudim.

_vamos Bara-chan, temos que nos apressar, se não chegaremos muito tarde e não conseguiremos comprar nossos kimonos a tempo para o festival...

_não precisa tanta pressa, Riku-chan, tenho certeza que temos tempo suficiente para não perdermos o Ai no Matsuri.

Se detendo sobre um galho, Ino observou as duas adolescentes que percorriam a estrada que seguia paralela a seu destino, seus rostos sorridentes e cheios de animação deixando claro o quão ansiosas estavam pelo festejo.

Gaara a havia trocado por um festival e parecia muitíssimo satisfeito com a troca, mesmo que fosse um festival de obscenidades...

Obutsu no Matsuri, sim, havia certo anel para o nome, talvez passasse a chamar assim a pupila e, aparentemente, noiva do ruivo.

Talvez ela devesse tentar o mesmo?

Sorrindo trocista, Ino se dirigiu para o caminho pelo que seguiram as raparigas e com um novo impulso de energia, correu.

Ela iria naquele festival e certamente, certamente, teria sua noite...

Uma noite, antes que as portas de sua gaiola dourada fossem mais uma vez bloqueadas e o mundo exterior novamente se encontrasse fora de seu alcance.

O.o

A aldeia se chamava Hinohana, e a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar foi procurar uma pousada onde pudesse alugar um quarto, o que acabou por ser relativamente fácil, já que um dos prestativos moradores lhe dera informações sobre onde procurar.

Ela acabou em Hanami, que na verdade era uma antiga casa de família que em algum ponto foi convertida em pousada, e como acontecia nas áreas rurais, conforto era priorizado em vez de aparências, pelo que Ino estava grata.

Em seu estado de humor, melhor lhe caia um ambiente caseiro que o bonito e distante encontrado nos grandes estabelecimentos.

Antes de entrar tirou suas sandálias ninjas e calcou os chinelos de reposição deixados na entrada para aquela finalidade, e só então se dirigiu à enrugada figura sentada no balcão da recepção, que tão compenetrada estava em ler seu romance, que si quer chegou a nota-la até que tocou a campainha.

_oh, oi querida, o que posso fazer por você?

_gostaria de alugar um quarto, há algum disponível?

_hai querida, para a sua sorte acabamos de ter um cancelamento e por isso há um quarto desocupado, se o quiser...

_sim, por favor, mas... se me permiti perguntar, sobre o festival, eu nunca ouvi sobre ele antes...

_nenhuma surpresa nisso, meu bem, apesar do Ai no Matsuri ser bastante famoso nas pequenas aldeias próximas, não muitos comentam sobre ele com forasteiros... acho que os aldeões desfrutam um pouco demais de sentiram que sabem de algo que os outros não, um bando de velhos mesquinhos, todos eles.

_quando o festival começou?

_oficialmente, há cinquenta anos, mas antes mesmo disso nós aqui, na vila Hinohana, já realizávamos uma festa nesse mesmo dia por mais de um século... Contudo, o boato se espalhou e a nossa festa acabou se transformando no festival de todos...

_que boato?

_bem, eu não sei como começou, mas em certo ponto havia um boato circulando que dizia que quem aqui viesse encontraria sua alma gêmea... eu era uma das céticas, admito, mas então conheci um charmoso mercador ambulante que apareceu justamente no dia do festival, e quando pus meus olhos nele, soube que queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, Kai me fez mais feliz do que me lembrava de um dia já haver estado, infelizmente, nosso casamento foi de curta duração, ele morreu e foi tão repentino que mal acreditei quando aconteceu.

_sinto muito...

_não sinta, pelo menos tenho as memórias dos bons momentos que passei com ele para me confortar, há quem si quer possa contar com isso, mas diga-me, meu bem, conversamos e conversamos, mas não sei seu nome ainda, a propósito, sou Ajisai, mas todos me chamam de baa-chan.

_sou Inoshishi...

Por que aquele dia era sobre ela, e usar a forma curta de seu nome, que sempre lhe parecera apenas outro modo de diminuí-la, apenas não iria fazer.

Ela estava sorrindo quando aceitou a chave de seu quarto e enquanto andava pelo corredor atrás de Ajisai, mas quando ficou finalmente sozinha, o sorriso caiu e sua expressão se converteu em uma pensativa.

_alma gêmea, hein?

Por mais que quisesse se deixar seduzir pela promessa que aquelas duas palavras prometiam, Ino resistiu, ela sabia melhor do que acreditar em contos de fadas...

Agora tomaria um banho, tiraria um cochilo e quando fosse a hora de ir para o festival, vestiria o kimono que comprara em um impulso em Suna, tantas semanas atrás, quando ainda nutria a esperança de ser levada em uma data por Gaara.

Desnecessário dizer, tal data jamais aconteceu...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nome da Ino, aparentemente, é um diminutivo de Inoshishi, que quer dizer javali, que é o motivo da sakura chamar ela de Ino-buta, Ino-porca


	3. ...mostre-me com ações em vez de palavras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura - flor de cerejeira  
> Ume - flor de ameixeira  
> Fuji - glicínia  
> Hana - flor  
> Himawari - girassol  
> Inoue - acima do poço  
> 

_Cap. ... mostre-me com ações em vez de palavras ..._

_Fortes razões fazem fortes ações._

– William Shakespeare –

Deidara estava sofrendo de um grave caso de bloqueio criativo e não fazia ideia de como se livrar dele, antes, quando acontecera o mesmo, ele havia roubado o kinjutsu proibido de Iwa e com ele desenvolvido a Kibaku Nendo, agora, contudo, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ajuda-lo.

Sasori no Dana estava morto e, como se isso não fosse suficientemente ruim, Tobi era seu novo parceiro. Capturar o Sanbi tinha sido uma dor, com todos aqueles insetos de Konoha rastejando ao redor e interferindo, e agora, quando finalmente tinha algum tempo para si mesmo, após a selagem do bijuu de três caudas, ele não conseguia criar absolutamente nada.

Talvez sua mente estivesse demasiado cheia, o estresse finalmente cobrando seu pedágio sobre ele...

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que ele decidiu deixar o esconderijo da Akatsuki por um tempo, na surdina, disfarçado como um civil e disposto a encontrar um lugar, sem nenhuma preferência real quanto a sua localização, onde pudesse relaxar.

Hinohana era o nome da minúscula aldeia onde ele acabou e o único atrativo que ele podia encontrar ali era o festival que estava acontecendo e até mesmo isso não o seduzia mesmo que minimamente, afinal, não é como se tivesse alguém com ele para desfrutar do festejo e fazê-lo sozinho era no mínimo patético.

Ele durou exatas duas horas antes de dar a causa como perdida e decidir que tivera o suficiente. Já fazia o caminho em direção à saída da aldeia quando ele a viu, uma retardatária que andava com passos ligeiros, mas ainda curtos devido a suas vestes para onde estava sendo realizado o festival.

Ela devia ter demorado mais do que planejara se arrumando, deduziu Deidara, e pela primeira vez desde sempre não havia repreensão ou deboche quando era relembrado da verdadeira eternidade que as mulheres levavam para ficarem prontas.

Propositalmente, ele estava ignorando o tempo que ele gastava cuidando de sua própria aparência.

Fosse como fosse, a demora, naquele caso, valeu a pena...

Quando deu por si seus pés haviam se detido e o mesmo acontecera com ela. Olharam-se, inconscientemente catalogando todas as semelhanças que existiam entre si, e também as diferenças...

Eram ambos loiros, mas enquanto os longos cabelos dela, artificialmente cacheados na ocasião, eram loiro-platina, os dele, presos em uma elaborada trança de raiz que caia por suas costas, eram dourados.

Olhos azuis, o dele azul-ciano, o dela azul-gelo e sem pupila...

Peles impecáveis, a dela pálida porcelana, a dele morosamente bronzeada por todas as horas que passava do lado de fora.

Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, ele a superando unicamente por uns escassos poucos centímetros...

Ambos usavam kimonos...

O dela era cor de framboesa, estampado com variados e diminutos tipos de flores que se estendiam por toda sua extensão, o obi amarelo-pálido sofria do mesmo mal, possuindo ele mesmo algumas flores em seu próprio país, a diferença era que as nele eram bem maiores e de cores mais suaves que as encontradas no kimono. Um kanzaki em forma de flor, feito com resina e armação de bronze, se destacava contra seu cabelo pálido, e a bolsinha que pendia de seu pulso dificilmente podia conter mais do que o dinheiro que planejava gastar no festival. Lápis de olho e um batom vermelho-alaranjado em seus lábios era a única pintura em seu rosto.

O kimono dele era azul-índigo, sem qualquer estampa ou detalhe distintivo, e ele o deixara entreaberto de modo que as ataduras que envolviam seu tronco estavam tão visíveis quanto as que cobriam suas palmas, e as calças que usava por baixo.

Calçavam ambos getas, e coincidentemente, os hanaos de ambas eram do mesmo tom correspondente de azul-escuro.

Pareceu apenas a coisa mais natural do mundo alcançar a mão dela e beijar-lhe no dorso, distraidamente notando que ela cheirava como algo floral.

Haveria algo sobre ela não ligado a flores?

_chamo-me Deidara, e você, hun?

_Inoshishi...

Não era o que ele esperava, dado sua flagrante predileção por flores, imaginara que seu nome seguiria a mesma temática, algo como Sakura, ou Ume, até mesmo Fuji ou Hana, ainda que Himawari combinasse melhor por causa de seus cabelos loiros, mesmo que o tom estivesse errado.

Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal, sempre pensara que ser chamado após algo tão simplório como uma flor era mais um sinal de falta de imaginação dos pais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ser nomeada após uma flor era médio, talvez até mesmo abaixo de médio.

A loira a sua frente merecia mais, ela superava o simples ‘bem’, ficando um ou mais entalhes acima. Também não parecia algo que emergira das profundezas de um poço, como algumas das mulheres com que cruzara.

_isso apenas não vai fazer, me recuso a chamar alguém tão bonita de modo tão atroz, hun – e passados alguns segundos nos quais apenas se olharam, ele sorriu minimamente, mas nem por isso menos satisfeito – a chamarei Inoue...

Por que era apenas adequado, ele, no fundo do poço, sem inspiração, e eis que surge ela, a luz sobre o poço, tentando sua imaginação.

Instantes se arrastaram enquanto ela parecia contemplar sua nova nomeação, então ela estava sorrindo ligeiramente.

_então Inoue será...

Por que de todas as coisas que ela já havia sido, Inoue não fora uma delas e era apenas tão libertador, muito mais do que usar seu nome de nascimento...

_“... e quando pus meus olhos nele, soube que queria passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado...”._

O.o

_sempre amei flores, talvez seja por que cresci cercada por elas na floricultura da família ou algum outro motivo desconhecido, mas as flores também parecem me amar de volta e me perseguir...

_oh, sim? E como, possivelmente, flores poderiam persegui-la?

_não acredita em mim? Pois provarei o que digo...  apenas hoje esbarrei em quatro flores...

_não as estou vendo, teriam elas se juntado as que estão no seu kimono para um chá, hun?

_muito engraçado, haha, estou morrendo de rir... As flores a que me refiro não são desse tipo, loiro idiota...

_oye, você também é loira, hun

_sou uma das raras exceções ao mal que parece se abater sob os poucos eleitos que nascem com tal incrível cor de cabelo, e como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser tão rudemente interrompida, as flores que me perseguem, não são do tipo que se rega, veja, o que me trouxe até aqui foi ouvir acidentalmente uma conversa entre duas adolescentes, uma das quais se chamava Bara. Essa aldeia se chama Hinohana, a pensão onde estou hospedada Hanami, e a dona dela, Ajisai, acha que estou exagerando? São quatro flores em menos de 24 horas, deve ser uma espécie de recorde...

_está exagerando

_não estou, mesmo minha mãe era nomeada após uma flor, assim como minha melhor amiga, mas já falamos muito sobre mim, e você, o que gosta?

_arte, nada mais é tão incrível quanto arte...

_tenho que admitir que não sei muito sobre o assunto, a menos que arranjos de flores possam ser considerados na categoria, e um dos colegas da minha melhor amiga pinta, se adianta de algo, o que você faz?

_esculturas...

_você não teria uma com você, para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada, não é?

_não, eu não tenho, hun...

O.o

_rápido, Deidara, não seja tão lerdo, quero conseguir algum saquê antes que os fogos comecem...

_tem certeza que devia estar bebendo? Você tem o quê, dezessete?

_não sabe que é rude perguntar a idade de uma dama?

_sim, hun...

_então por que perguntou?

_por que não estou vendo dama nenhuma aqui, você está, hun?

Girou determinada a acertá-lo no mínimo com um tapa, mas sua sandália de madeira encontrou-se com um desnível no calçamento de pedra da rua e ela tropeçou, não caindo unicamente por que Deidara a aparou, a atraindo para a segurança de seu peito.

Com o nariz afundado no kimono dele, Ino unicamente conseguia mentalmente amaldiçoar...

Perto como estavam agora, ela finalmente conseguira distinguir ao quê Deidara cheirava. Tratava-se de uma complexa mistura de carambola, flor de maracujá e uma pitada de pólvora.

Droga de flores, esse foi o ultimo pensamento racional de Ino, por que no momento seguinte, quando ergueu o rosto, Deidara estivera abaixando o seu...

Seus lábios se tocaram, uma descarga elétrica os percorreu, e então, nada mais sabiam...

Kami, eles estavam se consumindo e se era bom ou mal, era incerto estimar.

O.o

_não – a negativa foi rosnada contra seus lábios instantes antes que Deidara se afastasse e a arrancasse abruptamente do doce limbo ao qual o beijo a transportara, a fazendo olhar chocada para o loiro.

_o que?

Perguntou desnorteada, a mente demasiado entorpecida pelas endorfinas circulando por seu sistema para ser capaz de articular qualquer coisa mais complexa que isso.

_não podemos...

_por que não? Você não pode simplesmente decidir algo assim fora do azul e esperar que fique por isso, não agora... não depois que me beijou desse jeito, de mostrar que me deseja e me fazer deseja-lo...

_desejá-la? Não Inoue, eu não a desejo – admitiu com honestidade brutal e, sem mesmo que uma pausa simbólica, continuou – desejo não chega aos pés do que eu sinto por você... eu não consigo lembrar de algum dia ter me sentido assim antes, hun...

_então por quê?

_ por que não posso oferecer-lhe um futuro, por que você é boa demais para mim, por que eu não sou bom o bastante para alguém como você...

_se você é ou não bom o bastante, isso cabe a mim julgar, se me acredita boa demais para você, apenas não me conhece bem o suficiente para enxergar todos os meus defeitos e se não pode me oferecer um futuro, me dê apenas essa noite e apenas ela... uma noite que poderemos recordar com carinho.

_uma noite?

_uma noite...

_Inoshishi...

_é Inoue – corrigiu tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos e o olhando profundamente nos olhos – e a partir de agora, mostre-me com ações em vez de palavras, Deidara, o que eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu... temos até o sol nascer, não desperdice...

E enquanto voltavam a se beijar, fogos estouraram no céu e se Deidara estivesse olhando teria dito que aquilo era arte, e Ino concordaria...

Por que ambos haviam entrado em consenso que arte jamais devia ser enfadonha, usando as exatas palavras do loiro, a arte devia ser um estouro...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gostaria de saber se alguém está lendo


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. Mudo...

 

_s.m. Indivíduo que não fala; quem perdeu a capacidade de falar._  
adj. Calado; que omite sua opinião ou se recusa a dizer o que pensa.  
Que não é capaz de falar por medo, por alguma emoção forte: mudo de medo.  
Oculto; que não se expressa verbalmente: escondia um sofrimento mudo.  
Incapaz de emitir qualquer som: o televisor está mudo.  
Que não traz consigo as palavras: demonstrou sua gratidão muda.   
(Etm. do latim: mutus.a.um)  
s.deverbal. Ação de mudar, transformar; transferência de residência.   
(Etm. Forma Regre. de mudar)

Dicionário online de português

 

A primeira coisa que ele fez ao acordar foi voltar a fechar os olhos e proferir a metade das maldições que conhecia mentalmente, o que não eram poucas levando em conta que, de certa forma, fora forçado a conviver com Hidan em uma base semirregular e coisas assim acaba-se aprendendo, por acidente ou propositalmente.

Havia apenas demasiada claridade em seu quarto, o que não deveria ser possível, já que o esconderijo da Akatsuki era subterrâneo e assim ele não podia ter esquecido uma janela aberta, a luz da luminária que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira apenas não era tão brilhante, o que eliminava a possibilidade de tê-la esquecido ligada.

Então, onde isso o deixava?

Algo se moveu contra seu lado e seus ouvidos pegaram algo que podia ou não ter sido um murmúrio, foi quando ele lembrou e seus olhos se rasgaram abertos, excesso de iluminação esquecida, enquanto olhava, atordoado, a garota adormecida na cama.

Não, não sua cama, corrigiu-se, o futon do quarto que ela havia alugado em uma pensão. Um futon que apesar de ser de casal ainda os tinham se aconchegando um contra o outro, apesar de todo o espaço extra.

Ele havia feito...

Passara a noite com ela...

E que noite...

Suas mãos praticamente coçavam para tocá-la, afastar a insolente mecha de cabelo platinado que caia sobre sua bochecha corada, e contornar com o dedo os lábios, ainda inchados dos beijos que haviam trocado, apenas para sentir sua maciez.

Ela estava longe da imagem impecável da noite anterior, seu cabelo tendo se convertido em uma confusão completa, indeciso entre ser cacheado ou liso, o lápis de olho borrara ligeiramente e o batom se fora em algum momento da noite passada.

E ainda assim, naquele momento, ela lhe parecera à perfeição...

Deidara quase lamentou o fato de seu Sasori no Dana não estar ali para apreciar a visão com ele para ouvir que concordava com ele apenas ligeiramente, que coisas como sua Inoue deviam ser imortalizadas de modo que os menos afortunados o pudessem apreciar.

Não que ele jamais concordaria em transformá-la em uma marionete, isso nunca...

Seria inadmissível para ele olhá-la e não reconhecer o brilho que apenas seus olhos tinham, assisti-la corar de raiva, embaraço ou deleite, ou ter um vislumbre de seus sorrisos, tão honestos e expansivos.

Não, uma marionete estava fora de questão, mas talvez pintar um quadro...

Pela primeira vez pelo que deveria ser sempre, Deidara lamentou não ter sido dotado com o dom da pintura, uma tela seria perfeita para imortalizar a beleza de Inoue.

O dia havia nascido, se deu conta quando ela voltou a se mexer no sono, o lençol com o qual a cobrira escorregando ligeiramente, deixando ainda mais de suas costas pálidas a mostra.

Ele devia ir...

Relutantemente abandonando a cama, ele começou a agarrar as roupas que na pressa da noite anterior acabaram espalhadas pelo quarto. Previsivelmente, seu kimono estava completamente amarrotado e a liga, que usara para prender a trança antes, longe de ser encontrada.

Ele devia acordá-la? Se despedir? Mas o que diria? Talvez um bilhete fosse melhor, mas o que escrever?

No final, se decidiu por nenhuma das alternativas levantadas, e após recolher o bonito e terrivelmente florido kimono da loira e o dobrar, assim como seu obi, o pôs ao pé do futon onde ela dormia, no topo da pilha ficou o prendedor de cabelo dela e além dele, uma pequena estatueta de argila pouco maior que uma bolinha de gude, e que em nada lembrava seus trabalhos habituais.

Era apenas um pássaro, pequeno, delicado, e exato em cada detalhe, não exibindo nenhuma das deformidades aerodinâmicas que ele adicionava as obras que fazia com sua argila explosiva, além de compartilhar uma grande semelhança com um passarinho que vira certa vez e cujo peito tinha sido azul celeste.

Deidara esperava que ela gostasse do dom...

E se ele adicionara à estatueta um selo de armazenamento onde selara o pergaminho que roubara de Iwa e que continha o Kinjutsu proibido, além de um sobre Bokuton, não era da conta de ninguém, ele apenas queria que ficassem em segurança e não caíssem em mãos erradas. Surpreendentemente, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam, Deidara sentia que podia confiar em Inoue, seu intestino lhe dizia, e ele nunca se enganava.

Afinal de contas, ela era sua Inoue, sua recém-descoberta musa, e era graças a ela e apenas a ela, que sentia que seu bloqueio criativo se fora. Ele sentiria sua falta, o aperto em seu peito o dizia, assim como as palavras que amontoavam em sua garganta e ameaçavam sufocá-lo.

Não pela primeira vez, ele amaldiçoara Itachi e ter perdido para ele, ter se tornado um mercenário e estar preso aquela organização de merda...

Queria que pudesse ser diferente, mas não importa o que ela dissesse, ela merecia melhor do que um nukenin rank-S como ele, ela apenas não percebera ainda...

Inoue era como um pássaro engaiolado e quando estendesse as asas, o mundo seria dela...

Deidara desejava poder estar ali para vê-la e as conquistas que conseguiria, mas sentia que não aconteceria, afinal de contas, o bandido jamais ficava com a princesa no final. Lançando um ultimo olhar para sua figura adormecida, ele se foi, pulando a janela, e se dirigindo de volta para o lugar de onde não devia ter saído, mas que não se arrependia de tê-lo feito, do contrário, não teria conhecido Inoue, e isso seria inadmissível.

...

Ela acordou sabendo que estava sozinha, que o lugar ao lado dela na cama já estava frio e que, possivelmente, jamais voltaria a vê-lo.

Valeu a pena, tentou se convencer ao sentar, o lençol se reunindo em torno de seus quadris nus, valeu a pena, tornou a repetir, mas seus olhos encontraram a pilha de roupas dobradas ao lado do futon, a estatueta que encabeçava o monte, e seus olhos alagaram-se.

Lágrimas brotaram e se derramaram...

Soluços a sacudindo...

Fora bom enquanto durara, tudo o que devia ser, um doce sonho, mas agora era hora de acordar, Konoha a esperava e com ela, a realidade.

Em seu mundo, Inoue não tinha um lugar...

...

A realidade chegou mais cedo do que ela esperara, por que quando adentrava a vila o time Kakashi estava deixando, os rostos cheios de determinação. Cinco dias teriam se passado antes que ela descobrisse que eles haviam partido em outra missão para recuperar Sasuke e mais uma vez, tinham falhado.

Ela poderia ter dito, caso fosse perguntada, o quão inútil era continuar tentando, que não se podia salvar alguém que não queria ser salvo, mas ninguém lhe perguntou, e logo, ela estava ocupada demais desviando-se de perguntas inconvenientes sobre seu termino com Gaara para se importar muito mais com o componente ausente do outrora time 7.

Verdade fosse dita, desde Deidara, si quer havia dado a Gaara mesmo que um segundo pensamento, o término largado na vanguarda de sua mente até ser arrastado de volta à superfície pelo questionamento bem intencionado do pai.

Ela dissera a ele uma versão terrivelmente editada e, francamente, mentirosa...

O termino deles nada tinha haver com a mudança de sentimento deles, como alegara, estava mais para a falta de sentimento legítimo de Gaara e sua cegueira, mas, por que mais que quisesse desabafar e buscar consolo nos braços de seu progenitor, ela se manteve firme.

Caso a verdade viesse à luz, as coisas rapidamente sairiam de controle, o relacionamento amistoso entre ambas as vilas ficaria prejudicado, e isso, ela não podia permitir, não depois de tanto trabalho duro posto em formar laços amigáveis com a Areia depois do desastre que fora seu primeiro exame chunnin.

Então ela manipulou a verdade, torceu e desfigurou até o ponto onde era irreconhecível, e mais perto de ser uma mentira do que não ser.

Ino tinha de admitir que não levara em conta que ao verem-na suspirar pelos cantos suspeitariam que o término a afetara mais do que deixara transparecer, se tivesse cogitado essa possibilidade, teria se limitado a lamentar Deidara na privacidade de seu quarto, evitando assim ter que tranquilizar as preocupações alheias com sua saúde emocional.

Por sorte, ou azar, a situação não se arrastou por muito tempo, apenas uma semana, por que a notícia de que Sasuke havia raptado o irmão do Raikage chegara a Konoha e desde então, não houve um momento si quer de paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se é uma informação exata, mas achei dizendo que o nome do Deidara quer dizer mudo, por isso o título do cap. Caso tenham notado, estou acelerando a cronologia, muito, e não sei se estou conseguindo ser exato, por que faz muito tempo desde que assisti esses episódios e no máximo tô me guiando pela wiki. Espero que tenham gostado, e até o próximo...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostados e até o próximo


End file.
